Murder Night
'''Murder Night '''is the second case in Luxo Town and in its district. Case Detail After talking to Nessa, the Grand Night is now showing. The speech was written and said by Brandon Alice, the owner. And Nessa was there, including Chloe Alice, the owner's wife and the executive producer. The speech includes the Lost Cowboy, in which has disappeared for 5 years when investigating the Cave Peak, as Daniel Povert's theory included. Then a gunshot was heard... BANG! BANG! The crowd and the whole show was gone out loud, and Nessa freaked out who did this. As a mark, Brandon was murdered. The suspects included was Nessa Phillips , Chloe Alice and Daniel Povert , which Daniel is included on the night and in the crime scene. In the Grand Night, there was the victim's body, a spoon and a bloody handkerchief. The three suspects were interrogated continuously. There was a pink substance on the handkerchief, and it was known as strawberry tea. The victim's body was autopsied, and there were several gunshots. When they panicked, the bullet has substances inside. The killer was known eats bagel. A new crime scene is offered by Chloe, in which is the Western Bay. The faded note was deciphered, and it was a phone number of Denice De'Lam . Denice was a crucial suspect who hated Brandon so much. Her life was easier when Brandon was gone. Daniel was interrogated and he taught about the Western Drive, it was plain nothing and tumbleweeds were crossing. There was a faded note, a manuscript, and a cryptex. The faded note was Chloe's name. The manuscript has hidden symbols, so it was analyzed. The cryptex inside has a torn card. And the torn card revealed an address to Blue Bench in the Western Drive. There were a list of enemies, it was ciphered and there were the names of Nessa and Denice. Denice already explained how her life changed, and Nessa, Brandon is sophistically disrespecting Nessa, and she arrogantly created an argument. She mentioned Veronica Simple . So she was interrogated about the chaos in Western City. A rumor she said about the Lost Cowboy. The road was investigated, and there was the victim's padlock, and a torn paper. The padlock has a substance in it, and it was hand sanitizer, in which Brandon forgot to lock his locker. The torn paper shows a cowboy photo. And there were 2 suspects who has theories about the cowboy, Veronica and Daniel. Daniel told that the cowboy lived 20 years ago in the cave. He left suspendedly, and crusadely the theory wasn't exact. Veronica eagerly vanished her taughts about it, and the Lost Cowboy is still alive until today. The tables were investigated, and there were fabrics. The killer wears a white scarf, and a sisha pipe that Stan found was examined. There were fingerprints on it, and it was analyzed. The killer is knowned to be female. The arrest is on and lively, Stan cannot wait to arrest beyond. Denice De'Lam was sentenced 40 years in jail. But suddenly, she paid a contract and she was released after in Western Projects . Stats Victim *Brandon Alice (found gunshot at the Grand Night party) Murder Weapon *Pistol Killer *Denice De'Lam Suspect ---- Chloe Alice ---- Daniel Povert ---- Denice De'Lam ---- Veronica Simple Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer eats bagels *The killer drinks strawberry tea *The killer uses hand sanitizer *The killer wears a scarf *The killer is female Steps Chapter 1: Night Kills *Investigate Grand Night (Clue: Victim's Body, Spoon, Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Spoon (Clue: DNA) *Analyze DNA 03:00:00 *Talk to Daniel Povert *Talk to Nessa Phillips *Talk to Chloe Alice *Examine Bloody Handkerchief (Clue: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance 04:00:00 (Clue: The killer drinks strawberry tea) *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer eats bagels) *Investigate Western Bay (Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Clue: Phone Number of Deniece De'Lam) *Talk to Denice De'Lam *Advance to next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2: Youthful Heart *Talk to Daniel Povert *Investigate Western Drive (Clue: Faded Note, Manuscript, Cryptex) *Examine Faded Note (Clue: Chloe) *Talk to Chloe *Examine Manuscript (Clue: Hidden Symbols) *Analyze Manuscript 08:00:00 *Examine Cryptex (Clue: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card (Clue: Address) *Investigate Blue Bench (Clue: List of Enemies) *Examine List of Enemies (Clue: Nessa Phillips; Denice De'Lam) *Question Nessa why the victim hated her *Question Denice why the victim hated her *Talk to Veronica Simple about the chaos in Western City *Advance to Chapter 3 (No Stars) Chapter 3: Cowboys to Render *Investigate Road (Clue: Padlock, Torn Paper) *Examine Padlock (Clue: Substance) *Analyze Substance 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Torn Paper (Clue: Lost Cowboy) *Talk to Daniel about the lost cowboy *Talk to Veronica what's the idea about the cowboy *Investigate Tables (Clue: Wine Glass, Sisha Pipe) *Examine Wine Glass (Clue: Fabrics) *Analyze Fabrics 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a white scarf) *Examine Sisha Pipe (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer is female) *Arrest the Killer *Advance to Western Projects 2 (1 star) Western Projects 2 *Talk to Veronica with the chaos again *Investigate Grand Night (Clue: Key) *Examine Key (Clue: Veronica's key) *Talk to Veronica to open the box (Reward: Grand Night Suit, Glow Scarf, Grand Night Dress) *Investigate Western Bay (Clue: Shark Fin) *Examine Shark Fin (Clue: Writing) *Talk to Daniel about the cowboy *Talk to Nessa with the symbols (Reward: 150 xp) *Investigate Road (Clue: Symbols) *Examine Symbols (Clue: Blue Substance) *Analyze Substance 04:00:00 (Clue: Lost Cowboy) *Surprisingly ask Nessa with the news *Surprisingly ask Daniel about the cowboy (Reward: 50,000 coins) *Advance to Next Case (No stars) Navigation Poll Who do you think will be murdered next? Denice De'Lam Daniel Povert Nessa Phillips Veronica Simple or a new suspect Category:PJ's Cases Category:Luxo Town Cases Category:Luxo Town Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PJ's Series Category:PetroJustin's Cases